Living the Past
by FireMistress13
Summary: Does Harry really know the whole story behind the Marauders history? Maybe not what happens when he has a chance too see his parents once more when they were his age? Slash. First Harry Potter and Slash story.


**Author's note:** **Hello! I am starting a new story now remember I haven't written in a while so it might be bad. Also I have never written in this fandom before either. I will try to keep all the characters in their element but if I go out of it a little please do not freak. **

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**aAaAaAaAa **-scene change.

**Chapter One: Finding the Book**

Harry silently walked the corridors of Hogwarts. It was almost curfew but he was no where near the Gryffindor tower. He didn't mind. He had been late a lot recently. This reason because Harry hadn't been all there for a couple months. It had just pass Sirius' birthday and for the second year it was not celebrated.

Harry continued his path just before the library. His beautiful green eyes widen as he heard footsteps. He dashed into the library as fast as he could. The footsteps continued to get louder. He traveled further and further into the library until he reached the restricted section. He let out a small sigh as the foot steps died down, "wow that was to close." Harry closed his eyes and slowly backed up. His back soon met with a book case making the thick books rattle. A loud thud was heard through out the silent night. The thud of the large book seemed to echo but was canceled out when the foot steps were heard once more. The foot steps were heavy and louder with each passing second.

Harry didn't even let out a breath before he started to run. He was almost out of the isle of book before he tripped over the thick book that had fallen before. "Damn it!" he whispered angrily as he stood once more. Grabbing the book quickly so whoever was couldn't tell someone was there he started to run once more. As he made it out of the restricted section the footsteps were still getting louder. All he was thinking was getting out of the library now. He finally made it out of the library but still did not stop running he was too scared too. Harry honestly didn't stop running until he was through the portal hole in Gryffindor tower.

The door slammed as Harry entered the boys' dormitory. Harry was still breathing heavily all while clutching the book to his chest. The other boys were all awoken by the door being slammed. Ron was the first to speak though out of all the boys. "Bloody hell Harry! What happened?" he questioned with a rush.

Harry looked up as he heard Ron's voice. "I was out later again," he started, "and then I heard footsteps all I could do was run into the library to hide. I some how ended up in the restricted section. I was backing up to hide when I ran into a bookshelf. This book fell and the footsteps started up again. I tripped over it and picked it up and started to run as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I got up here." He finished as he walked over to sit next to Ron on his bed.

Ron nodded as Harry talked, "Well you should have a look mate. Maybe if we talk to Hermione she will tell us what the book is!" He smiled with excitement and clapped Harry on the shoulder

Harry nodded as he examined the book further. Anyone could tell it was old by the tears in the spine. The cover had no writing. The book was thick at least 300 pages of what Harry didn't know yet. It seemed stiff like no one had opened it in a while. "I guess we could maybe we should look at it first? We know Hermione is going to go crazy over us taking is." Harry said as he looked up at Ron with a smile.

Ron nodded and that was all Harry needed to open the book. Just at first look Harry and Ron could tell the writing was old maybe even ancient. There were lists of ingredients and spell after spell on each page. Though what the spells and ingredients were for they couldn't tell, none of the spells were labeled. "Wow…look at all these! What do you think they are for?" Ron questioned as they got more into the book.

"None of these are labeled Ron. We can't tell right now but I am sure if we ask Hermione she will know." Harry closed the book quickly because he thought he had heard a sound. "Come on mate we should just go to sleep and worry about this in the morning." Harry stated standing up and stretching. Ron nodded slightly as he lay down once more. Harry quietly changed making sure not to wake anyone up, he tucked the book safely under his pillow and lay down. Soon he was asleep dreaming of what the book could contain.

**aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

Ron and Harry got to the Great Hall earlier then usual it will be safer to look at the book when the fewer students are around. Finally Hermione arrived taking a seat across from the two boys. "Ok so what do you two need help with now? I sure hope it is your school work." She stated with a smile.

Harry pushed the book towards Hermione and started his story. Once he was done he could tell she was on the verge of a lecture. "I can't believe you didn't take the book back and now you want me to tell you what it is! Do you know how many rules that breaks?" she asked in shock.

Harry and Ron winced at her tone of voice. "Come on 'Mione just help us out. This could be a great chance for you to learn new spells and maybe more history!" Ron pleaded waiting for her answer. Harry nodded trying his best to think up something else to say to convince her say yes.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys. "Fine! After I find out what it is for we are bring it right back into the library!" She yelled as she snatched the book away from the two boys. "I will know by dinner probably meet me in the common room by dinner time so no one will be around!" With that said she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Well…she could have said no right?" Ron said with a shrug as he stood up. "Come on lets get ready for classes." He said tugged on Harry's sleeve. Harry stood up with a smile and followed Ron out of the hall.

**aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

Classes went by very slow that day as the two knew what awaited them by dinner. Load with homework the two finally arrived back at the common room, Hermione no where in sight. Harry and Ron retired to the boys' dorms to start on their homework. Finally it was time for dinner and the two went to the common room to wait. Soon no one was left and Hermione was still no where in sight. The two took their normal seats in front of the fire.

Hermione rushed down the hall the thick book clutched to her chest. She muttered the password and stepped into the common room. "Harry! Ron! You won't believe what this book contains!" She stated with excitement. Ron and Harry's eyes widen at the state Hermione was in.

Harry stood up and walked over towards her. "Hermione calm down. Just breathe and just tell us what is up with the book." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and led her to the chairs.

Hermione nodded and took a seat across from Ron putting the book in her lap. "Ok well this book is mainly about time travel. A lot of the spells are very old and most don't have your solid body go back in time just your mind. Which means that it is like you are watching the scenes of the past. I mean these spells are fantastic! There is so much you can do!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

Harry's eyes widen as he listened to Hermione explain what spells in the book could do. "This means we could see the past! Hermione we could do so much with these spells!" Harry said moving closer to Hermione as she opened the book.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "I know but these spells are so…so advanced and do you know how many rules we would be breaking Harry?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

Ron finally spoke up, "Come on we have done worse. Imagine how much we can learn from seeing the past! We have to do it we can't give up a chance like this!" Ron pleaded with his eyes to her.

Hermione sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Fine…but this will be your fault if we get caught! Now the only question is….what time area can we possibly go too?" She asked looking around.

"My Parents school years," Harry said quickly.

**Author's notes: Well! That is the first chapter sorry if it is badly written or short. I tried my best to keep it long but I don't want to put too much in the first chapter. Please review and no flaming I will delete this story in a hear beat if there are flames. Well Bye! **


End file.
